1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head gate for a livestock squeeze chute and more particularly to a novel head gate which is movably positioned on a hydraulic squeeze chute. More particularly, this invention relates to a head gate for a cattle squeeze chute which consists of two gates that move in unison from fixed pivot points at the bottom of the chute frame at the head end thereof. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a cattle head gate of the type described wherein each of the head gates move from an open position to a closed position at a 30-degree angle with respect to the animal's body rather than transversely with respect to the animal's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the practice of livestock husbandry, it is necessary to restrain livestock such as cattle and bison. This is common for treating or performing typical procedures on the livestock such as weighing, vaccinations, identification references, doctoring and sorting. The head gate is part of the hydraulic squeeze chute that is used to catch the animal's head to restrain the animal. The restraint consists of keeping the animal still and safe to administer typical procedures. By reason of the massive weight and power of the animal and the excited state it is in, often there is a substantial force put on the animal's front quarters when it impacts the head gate. This can result in injury to the animal by bruising the muscle and lost profits for the producer.
Most head gates on the market today, move in a transverse 90-degree motion to the animal causing abrupt stoppage to the animal. This leads to excess trauma to the animal. Other head gates on the market today catch the animal in an inward back motion. This puts excess pressure on the animal's front quarters by pressing against the flow of motion. The industry of cattle handling needs to keep the safety of the animal at a top priority for humane handling as well as producing top quality meat products.